Loving Lucy
by nicholasdrake66092
Summary: Mistakes happen. Can you make the best of it?
1. Chapter 1

Nicholas POV

I woke up to Lucy looking down at me. Her eyes were lazy and she looked half asleep. She had her head resting in her hands. Her long hair had fallen in her face. I smiled and nudged her arm away from her body. She flinched, her eyes getting really wide. She looked beautiful.

"What was that for?" She said yawning. My smile widened when I saw her small hands ball into fists to rub her eyes. This was the Lucy I loved. She was strong, yet fragile. She was smart, yet blonde. She was caring, yet stern. She was Lucy. She was mine.

"You were asleep." I laughed. Grabbing her, I pulled her down beside me. She snuggled up against me. Her head was lying lazily on my shoulder.

"So were you!" She whispered.

"Yes, but I have a reason to." Kissing her forehead, I heard her groan. Her heartbeat went way down after awhile. She was asleep, I realized.

Of the fear of waking her up, I didn't move from this spot. Well no, it wasn't that. I just didn't want to move. It was so comfortable. Her sleeping in my arms felt wonderful. I pulled the cover over her. She was freezing. I pulled her feet in with mine. If she got any colder, you could see her breathe.

I brought my hand up and lightly traced her lips. When I traced the bottom lip, she giggled, and opened her eyes. She lit up like a firework. Before I could react, she pressed her lips to mine. I, silently, prayed that this moment would last forever. She slid her arms around my neck and leaned into me. I pressed my hands on the small of her back. Her shirt was so thin; it was like touching her skin.

She opened her mouth and slipped her tongue in my mouth. It was soft and sweet, just like her. Lucy's hands were tracing my spine which made me shiver, but it made me think, which was hard, how had my shirt come off? I couldn't focus long enough to answer it, but Lucy's hands had untwined themselves from my neck and made their way up and down my chest.

_God, she is going to kill me! _

She broke away and giggled. I swear, it was the cutest thing I've ever heard in my life. She touched my nose and untangled herself. Then she stood up, and jumped in the air once. I laughed, amused.

"What are you doing? Get back in bed. I wasn't done!" I said.

"Come catch me!" She giggled again, and ran out the door and down the hall. I jumped out of bed, and sprinted after her. Her small feet padded along the stairs. Skipping stairs, I finally got her. Grabbing her by the waist, I carried her back up- stairs. Her giggles turned to laughs. I was starting to wonder if she was wasted, or high.

Logan stepped out of his room and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do to her?"

Lucy answered for me.

"Something you couldn't do!"

I laughed so hard, I nearly dropped her. Logan scowled. We heard laughs from downstairs. Logan's scowl deepened. He stomped downstairs, while I cared Lucy back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholas POV

I dropped her on top of bed and sat on the edge. Lucy crawled to the headboard and sat against. Strands of her hair fell in her face, and she was turning slightly pink. I reached over and touched her little nose and she giggled and pulled me onto the bed completely. I pulled up and kissed her forehead, and leaned back. She had a pout on her lips and she looked adorable.

"What's with the sadness, Lucky?" I teased.

"Do not tease me Nicholas Drake! I will find a cupcake and throw in you're face."

"Where are you gonna get a cupcake?"

"I'll make one?" I laughed, because it wasn't a statement it was a question. Lucy can't cook to save her life. She, literally, can burn water if you give her enough time. She playfully hit me.

"I'm...sorry!" I said through laughs. She folded her arms across her chest. I tried to stop laughing. It didn't work. I fell backward, and I was lying on the bed. Lucy crawled over tell she was over me. Of course, I didn't know what she was doing, but I wanted to know. She leaned down and kissed me.

That stopped the laughing.

Fast.

She bit down on my lower lip slowly and I let slip a growl, and pushed her over on her back. She opened her mouth for me and I slipped inside. She pushed so she was over me again. And we toppled off the bed and onto the cold floor. She shivered and we started laughing

But after a second, Lucy froze. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together.

"Lucy?" She wouldn't answer. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and got up.

"Lucy?" She turned away, and walked to the door. I got up and grabbed her wrist. She shook me off and turned for the door and walked out. She shot it behind her. I was left there standing and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy Pov

I ran into the hall, keeping my lips shut. I was making sure that non slipped out. I filled my mouth. I know he didn't mean to. We fell. That was it. We fell. My lip throbbed. The taste was going to make me sick. Blood. I ran to the bathroom and flung open the door. Slamming it shut, it was the last of my energy. I spit most of it out. I felt it slipped down my chin, but I couldn't concentrate on that. I didn't bother with it. I fell to the ground with sickness creeping up on me. I felt it before I saw it in the mirror. I looked up into the mirror. I was pale. Almost as pale as the Drakes. My lips were turning blue. I fell the floor again.

The blood filled my mouth and crept out. I shut my eyes.

_What's happening? What's wrong with me? Lucy Hamilton, you do NOT get sick from this? So it's a little blood. You've seen worse! Damn it! You've had worse! You're fine! Get up!_

I knew I was lying to myself. I wasn't fine. Hell, I was lying on the floor with blood pouring from my mouth. I couldn't get up. I couldn't move. I felt strapped to the floor.

I lost feeling in my fingers, first. Then followed my whole hands. My arm felt numb by now, It was slowly taking control. The blood welled up in my mouth and I coughed it up. My throat was hoarse, and I felt like I had something stuck in my throat. I couldn't swallow it. I didn't want to. Then I would swallow blood.

I couldn't take that.

I felt the vibration in the floor. People were running around. I couldn't hear anything. Blood was pounding in my ears.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood. Blood. Bloo blo bl b …...

I felt someone open the door. But that was it. Other then the vibrations, I was useless with my senses. My feeling with vibrations were starting to fail.

But while all this was happening, I wasn't scared for the obvious reasons. Like how much blood did I lose, and still losing. Or why I was sick. No. I thought of the look on Nicholas' face when I left. Shock. Confusion. Hurt.

Hurt.

Hurt.

Hurt.

Hur

Hu

H

I felt my brain freak out on me. I tried making words. It didn't work. I could see the words n my mind, and then one by one the letters disappeared. I tried so hard to hold onto the one memory. Just one. I wanted to hold on for dear life. It couldn't leave me. It couldn't.

Nicholas Drake

Nicholas Drake

Nicholas Drake

Nick Drake

Nikki Drake.

His face came into different views. But it all ended the same. With hurt. Hurt .

Drake

Drake

Drake

Drak

Dra

Dr

D

_No! Stop! Please! No. _

I wanted to curl up and cry. Cry for him. From frustration that won't break.

Then all at once. Everything came back. My feeling. My senses. The pain. It all came back. The sickness. It came back with a painful shock. I jerked. Jumped from lying down to falling into the air. To the ground again. I twitched and jerked and then I screamed. My mouth wide open. I choked on the blood. I coughed and threw up.

_Real smart Lucy. _

I fell back again. I couldn't move anymore.

"LUCY!" I heard him cry. Him. Nicholas. He was here. I wanted to yell at him to go away. But I couldn't speak again.

I lie there. Unmoving. Hurting. Scared for them. But scared for what? I didn't know. I just didn't want them to have this. I felt weak and cared of nothing more then for them never to have this... whatever this what.

"Lucy! Please!"

He shook me, and it hurt because I could answer him. I heard him start crying. I heard him whisper things but they were to incoherent for me to understand.

Vibrations came back. I felt the tears fall onto the floor. Onto me. It scared me now. I shouldn't be able to feel that. Non of it. But I did. I couldn't stop it. So I let it happen.

"Lucy. Lucy. Lucy, please!" He whispered.

I felt that there were others in the room. But I didn't care about them. Not now. I cared about him. Only him.

Lucy.

Lucy.

Lucy.

Luc

Lu

L

Who am I?

I don't understand.

Blackness stepped into the confusion and ended it for me. Darkness took over and relieved me of the terror. But it was still there. I'd have to go back. And face it. Face it all. Face. Everything.

Everything painful. All over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicholas POV

"Lucy!" I held her unmoving body. It felt cold._ It. _I said it! What's wrong with me?

"Nick. Stop." I turned and saw Liam with a disturbed look on his face.

"Dad!"

"Nick, she can't hear you." He turned to Helen. "Maybe if we had Geoffrey test her...?"

"Test? Test her? She isn't an experiment!" I shouted.

"Calm down." Solange spoke with a small voice. " I'll go get him."

Liam nodded. Then he turned to me.

"We know she isn't an experiment, Nicholas. But we need to know what's happening to her." He said said grimly and left with Helen by his side.

"Nick, come downstairs." Logan said.

"No."

"Sitting here isn't gonna help her. Plus Geoffrey isn't gonna want anyone in here while he is doing his science crap." He insisted.

"I'm not leaving Lucy!" I growled. I felt hurt that they would even ask me to leave her. Logan backed up. But still stayed.

"Nicholas, there's blood everywhere." He said softly. I looked down and sure enough it _was_ everywhere. Even on my hands and shirt. Lucy looked like she had been murdered. As soon as I thought it, I got angry again. For reasons not even known to me.

She looked weak and helpless. Which was ironic, because Lucy never did anything weak and helpless. She was a pale as, well, us. She didn't move and it made me sick. I felt like it was all my fault. And it was.

I finally got up. And walked down the stairs. It felt like hell. The whole way down, it hurt. Geoffrey passed me, and he didn't look happy.

Sitting on the couch, I stared at the ceiling for sometime. I heard Geoffrey tumbling around upstairs. It only took a small amount of time before he came back down the stairs. He called Liam and Helen down, too. Which meant that he probably already had an assumption about what it was.

"What's happened?" Mom asked as she started ringing her wrist nervously.

"Well, something's wrong alright. Lucy had a cut on the inside of her lip. It was a thin line but it was at a length. I cleaned her up and she's lying in bed right now. What exactly happened before she lost control?"

"Well, let's see. I saw Lucy walk into Nicholas' room, and well...she didn't come out." Quinn laughed. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. My brothers laughed. Solange giggled. Both my parents sighed.

"Hmm. Well. I wouldn't think that _that _could be why." He said. Then I understood the meaning to his words.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Not that! Why in the world would you jump to _that_?"

"Well she didn't come out." Logan said.

'She fell asleep!" I shout and all my brothers snickered. Solange freaked.

"Nicholas!' she squeaked.

"Oh My God! NOT LIKE THAT!" I shout. "We didn't do anything!"

I got up and ran upstairs. I looked through all the rooms. She wasn't there. I ran back down.

"Um...Where is she?"

"In her guest room." Geoffrey said matter -of – factly.

"No she's not." I said worrying again. "I checked all the rooms."

Everyone jumped up at the same time.

"WHAT!"

"She not in any of the rooms."

Then the house was empty. Everyone was running around somewhere trying to find her. She was gone. And again, I was left standing here confused.

Then I heard movement behind me. I tensed and froze. Turning slowly, I saw Lucy. Pale as can be. Pale skin. Pale eyes. Her hair was longer somehow. Down past her shoulders. And her glasses were gone.

Oh God!

"Nicholas. I'm scared." She whispered. I walked to her and held her close.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry." She buried her face into my shoulder. She started to cry.

_How did this happen? What happened to make her this way? Like this. Like...us? _


	5. Chapter 5

Geoffrey Pov

That's odd. How is that...? OH MY GOD!

Nicholas Pov

We sat on the couch. Lucy was curled up against me, playing with my shirt. She looked so beautiful. Well more then she was.

The door swung open and Geoffrey came into the room.

"I knew it!" He said.

"What?"

"Well I took the tests and it lead to her turning." HE said with an insterst in his eyes. "Her immune system didn't cope with the change, so it gave up and it took over faster then it regularly would."

"How is that possible?" Lucy said.

"Lucy, were you pregnant?"

"Excuse me?"

Where is this going? Was Lucy...? No!

"Umm not that I'm aware of."

"Wait, Lucy can't get pregnant, she's a vampire."

"Well she could have been pregnant when she was human!"

"But now that I'm turned, isn't the baby gone?" he asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Well, most likely." He said regretfully.

Lucy got up and ran upstairs.

"I'll get the rest of the family." Geoffrey whispered. I nodded and ran upstairs.

"Lucy?" I heard muffled sobs come from the my room. Opening the door, I saw Lucy face down in a pillow. She was shaking.

"Lucy!" I went for her and held her against me.

"I was going to have your child and now it's gone!" she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy." I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Downstairs the door opened and slammed shut. Geoffrey could be heard explaining what he had found out. And the sound of Solange crying. When he was done, there was silence. I ran to lock the door,

"What the hell?" Everyone screamed together.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicholas POV

I walked back to the bed and brought Lucy Back into my arms. She buried her face in my neck and just laid there. I felt her move her hands to her stomach. She started shaking. I grabbed her hands and held them close.

"It's going to be okay, Lucy."

"But it was a baby. It was yours. It was OURs!"

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. I don't need children as long as I have you. Would a baby be great? Maybe. But I don't care about that. I have you. I'm the happiest person in the world."

"That's a bit much." She said, giggling. This was about the same time that I heard foot steps walking up the stairs. 9 pairs of feet racing up the stairs, I held Lucy tighter.

"Are you ready?"

"No." She whispered. Well, at least, she was honest. There was banging on the door and Lucy cringed. I covered her ears, because they were too sensitive and she wasn't used to it.

"Open this door now, Lucky Hamilton!" Solange banged some more.

"Let her be." I said,

"Nicholas Drake! Open this door!" My mother's voice rang in. There was more banging. Lucy started to sob again. I rocked her back a forth, and shh'ed her.

"It's alright." I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "It's going to be okay."

The door was hit four more times before Solange kicked it in. Lucy buried her face and hands into my chest, and I took the blanket that was on the bed and covered her more,

"What is wrong with you?" Solange yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"How could you turn her?" She yelled. "While she was pregnant!"

"I didn't know she was pregnant! She didn't even know! And It was an accident." I said.

Lucy started crying again.

"It was an accident? So you're saying that getting her pregnant was an accident? That she was a mistake1?" Solange's face was red.

"No! I meant that her turning was an accident!" I said a little louder then I wanted to. "Just shut it Sol."

Lucy cringed.

"Stop yelling!" She said angrily. She brought her head up to glare at Solange.

"Oh, I'm so sorry -

"Stop saying sorry! I'm so tired of that word! Just go away!" She screamed.

Everyone in the room froze and had a look of shock and amazement on there faces. Lucy never did this. Well except towards me when it was "necessary"."

"Damn! So violent!" Logan said, with mock hurt on his face. He was the first to leave, since he was the one nearest to Lucy and didn't want to be hit first. Soon they all followed. My mother gave me the look that said that "we will talk about this later". Solange was last out, but before she left she turned and whispered, "I'm sorry." And left the room so quick it was like she disappeared into the air. Lucy grabbed a pillow and threw it at the door.

"I hate that word."

"I can tell." I whispered, sweeping back a piece of hair that had fallen into her face.

"I will always love you. No matter what." I said She smiled.

"I love you, too." She said. I bent down and kissed her, softly. I didn't want to hurt her, but she wouldn't have it. She forced my lips opened and plunged her tongue in. Slipping her hands beneath my shirt, she pushed me back onto the bed and crawled up to me. She scrapped her sharp canine teeth against the base of my throat and I shivered. Trailing her tongue up to my earlobe, she bite it. My growl turned into a moan. She giggled and kissed down my neck. She kissed and nipped my jaw. Slowly, she trailed her tongue across the underside of my chin. I threaded my fingers through her hair and pulled her up to meet my eyes.

"God. Don't kill me!" She giggled and smirked.

I bit her bottom lip to stop her smirking. And it worked. She moaned and pulled my shirt over my head. It only stopped my kissing her for a second. I trailed my hands up the backs of her thighs and squeezed her butt. She jumped and nipped at me. I pressed my tongue into her, and she gasped. I broke it off and kissed her collarbone. Our breathing got erratic. She traced shapes on my chest, then slid her hands into the waistline of my jeans. I gasped. She broke off the kiss and my head fell back against the bed. She laid her chin on my chest and looked down at me. She had a pout on her face, and her eyes, teaseing and mock-sad.

"I'm hungry."


	7. Chapter 7

Nicholas POV

And with that she was out of the room. Gone. Taken from the air around him. At this moment I felt cold. I laid there and tried to understand what she was talking about. The your-girlfriend-is-a-vampire-now thing hasn't sunk in yet. I got up off the bed, and walked into the kitchen that wouldn't really be used anymore. Walking to the table, I watched as Lucy dug into the blood at top speed, drinking in as if it were chocolate milk. I watched with amused interest. She was pretty funny to watch even with blood running down her chin.

Maybe I could get used to this. I was contemplating what life would be like now, when Solange came in, stopping dead when she saw Lucy. I felt sorry for her. She was still coping with the blood change, now she watches as her best friend has no trouble with it at all. It couldn't be easy. Lucy stopped when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Um, hi?" Sol said uncomfortably. I could see in her eyes that she wanted to run away. This made me mad for a lot of reason, but the clearest one was that Lucy was still family. You just can't run away from family problems.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She gave me the look that said, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?" Lucy said, looking back and forth between us.

"Nothing!" Sol said hurriedly and left in a flash. I turned to Lucy and saw that she was about to cry.

"Lucy, it's okay!" I said walking over to her. Pulling her towards me, I found that she was shaking violently. "Sol's just trying to process all of this."

"She hates me!" She cried into my shirt.

"Lucy, don't overreact. She doesn't hate you!"

"She does! She thinks I'm a monster!" She cried harder.

"You can't know that! Solange has loved you seen you've first meet."

"I HEARD HER, NICHOLAS DRAKE! DO NOT TELL ME THAT I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed. Pushing me away, I saw her eyes flash clear blue. She was out the door, and into the trees, before I could even think about moving.

"Heard her?" I whispered. I ran as fast as I could, darting passed trees and bushes and fallen logs. I stopped in the middle of a very small opening.

"LUCY!" I yelled for her, but got nothing in response. After a while, I dropped to the ground, thinking how the hell this happened.

Silence consumed me, just like the darkness.

"I heard her." I jumped at Lucy's voice, and started looking around for her, but she wasn't there.

"I can't tell you. You'll think I'm lying." She sounded right behind me, but, again, when I turned around her didn't appear.

"Lucy! Where are you?" I spun around in circle's trying to find her.

"I heard her. She didn't speak though." I didn't hear with my ears, but in my mind. I freaked out. I could tell she was watching me.

"Lucy! Come here! Please?" As I said it, she ran in front of me. She stared into my eyes for a split second. I saw the bright blue that had taken over there brown eyes. As I started walking towards her, she vanished.

In the distance, I heard something that sounded like a half a sob, and a laugh? No that couldn't be right. Why would Lucy be laughing? Why would she be crying? Why did she run? Why isn't she standing by me right now? Then It came to me. The realization. When Lucy was younger, she would get so made that she'd run. Away.

"Damn it!" I took off top speed after her. Looking for anything that could tell me where she's going.

Lucy POV

As I ran, ridiculous laughter bubbled out of me. Then came the sobs. I ran aimlessly, into the woods. Not stopping for anything, but I did hesitate when I saw the light of slow coming dawn. But I sped right back up again. I looked around me for anything that looked remotely familiar. Nothing did, with my luck. Of course not! I started running again, when I felt the heaviness of my limbs. I felt like I was running in quick sand. Running as hard as possible, but not getting anywhere. Finally everything went black. It was just endless. If I was sleeping than this sucks. What? I can't dream now? But as I thought this, I saw that at the end of the darkness, was a moving figure. It crawled on the ground, if there was one. I heard a giggle as it came near.

Closer and closer it came. Not stopping, until it was right next to me. It started to giggle uncontrollably.

It was a baby. And it looked like Nick.


	8. Chapter 8

Nicholas POV

I woke up with dirt in my mouth. I ran until the sun refused to let me stay awake any longer. Lucy couldn't have gotten far. It wasn't possible. She's new. I'm a bit older then her, so she couldn't have gotten for then about five miles at the most. But still I wondered where on God's green earth she had gotten too.

I had woken up right at dusk so I'd have time to see if she was remotely near me. If word got back to the house that I'd lost her. My mother would have my head and other organs. (certain ones if you know what I mean). I got up and started running, looking for any sign that she could have even past. But nothing came up. Not shit.

I was getting frustrated by now and was about to scream, "Okay Lucy! This isn't damn funny! Get your ass out here now." But then I remembered that she was stubborn and could argue with a piece of paper if it was even bent the wrong way. I blinked a realized that tears had been welling up and had finally dropped down.

"Lucy! Come back!" I whispered. "I need you." With that I didn't have the strength to stand. I fell against a tree and wept. With every tear, I thought about her, all alone. In the forest. Alone! Damn it, Nick! Get up!

But I couldn't. I sat there and cried. Then something moved in the tree's limbs above me. I stiffened. Preparing myself for anything.

Lucy POV

I woke up with a hot sun betting down on my back. I felt oddly cold though and it wasn't exactly comfortable. I laid there for awhile trying to get my bearings when a boy that looked around my age came out of the bushes, smiling.

"Well, boys. Look what I found." He said with a southern accent I couldn't quite place. Then there were hands around me, pulling me up. I tried to wiggle out, but I felt like a slug. I tried to scream but I felt like sand was clogging my mouth.

"Don't worry. You're safe."

"Where do we take her now?"

"We're taking her home, of course!"

Nicholas POV

What popped out of the trees didn't have the scent of mushrooms, and it wasn't blue either, Nor did it have fangs. (I don't think, but I wasn't going to find out.)

It was a kid. A little dwarf that could fit in a can. He was kind of cute, too. OH MY God, I'm turning into Lucy.

Damn...

Anyway, the kid smiled and then clapped five times.

Then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Nicholas Pov

I woke up, upside down, and nothing on but pants. The rope that was hold me up was swinging back and forth and creaking. I had a silk around my mouth and my hands were tied behind my back. My eyes swept the room and found what looked like the inside of a tree. There were tables and chairs in the middle of the room and stairs leading up and leading down outside. I saw what looked like children and teenagers walking up and down, pausing to look at me. There was a tapping in the corner and then the sound of a slash.

I tried to turn my head, but was struck in the back with what felt like a whip. I screamed and tensed which made the burn lessen. But the whip came again. It sliced through my skin, and I could feel blood drip down.

"So why exactly did you think you could walk through our woods?"

I didn't like the sound of this guys voice. It slid around me like poison. It burned like the piece of leather ripping through my skin. I didn't answer.

"We know who you are, Nick. Maybe you should just tell us before your brother's come after you."

I spit at the floor. I couldn't think straight. All the blood in my body decided it was a wonderful time to rush to my head and nothing was getting through to me.

"I'll have fun ripping them with the whip." He cackled. I heard foot steps as he walked in front of me. He couldn't of been more then 19 years old and had white hair that fell around his eyes. He looked like he could take out an army and I could tell that I wasn't going to be able to leave anytime soon.

"You know, you're the second person to walk past our part?" His smile grew wider. "She's actually quite pretty. I can't say the same for you."

Lucy.

"Don't touch her." I growled out. The wipe cracked again.

"Oh, so she's yours?" He asked though he already knew. "Don't worry. We don't hurt women. We also, don't keep them, but I like her. Maybe she can be of use."

"Where is she?"

"Maybe she's helping the boys. Entertaining them. " He sliced through my skin again.

"Lucy is not a whore!" I spat. "Don't you dare touch her. "

"Or what? The last time I remember you're tied up. You can't do even thing." Then he started with real pain. Slicing and ripping. I'm sure the people outside got a wonderful show. I was screaming and growling out pain. I looked a bit demonic by the middle of this.

"I think I'll keep her too myself." The boy smiled once more and whipped one more time and then left. The last thing I saw was him put is arm around a girl with long hair. It was Lucy. She was the only girl here. What killed me was her laugh she gave him. How her arm wrapped around him. How his did the same to her. I swear I was drowning in my own tears at that point.


End file.
